Videoconference systems, home theatres, and other situations often use reflective screens for the projection of images thereon. Reflection of ambient light tends to reduce the contrast available with these screens. For example, when ambient light is reflected from the screen, this reduces the darkest level available in projected images. If a large amount of ambient light is reflected from the screen, contrast of the projected images is reduced. Some screens are gray in color to help reduce ambient light reflection, but this represents a compromise, as the gray also reflects less of the projected light. Accordingly, screens that reflect less ambient light while still providing high reflectivity for projected images are desired.